Les bonnes occasions
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Drarry] Drago saute sur les bonnes occasions quand il peut, et depuis qu'il se met à doucement apprécier Harry, il aimerait bien qu'ils se parlent moins formellement. Alors une occasion lui est donné et il ne compte pas la rater...


**Titre :** Les bonnes occasions

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Pairing : Drarry

**Prompt :** Arrête de fuir.

**Note :** spoils les 7 tomes

* * *

Harry avait sauvé la vie de Malefoy, et Drago se demandait si c'était à cause de cela qu'il se sentait bien moins énervé à son égard ? S'il avait l'impression d'un peu moins le détester ? Est-ce que c'était pour cela ou parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que Voldemort était simplement flippant et mauvais, et que même en tant que Serpentard il n'avait pas envie d'être de son côté. Parce que ce qu'il demandait était simplement trop. Trop. Cela dépassait les simples blagues un peu méchantes, les insultes, les paroles, cela dépassait les petites mesquineries adolescentes. Servir Voldemort c'était renoncer à tout, l'amitié, l'amour, la famille, et même quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy n'était pas capable d'abandonner ça. Même pas contre un peu de pouvoir.

Alors Drago s'était rapproché d'Harry.

Harry c'était un type énervant, c'était le genre de mec qui se retrouvait toujours en position du héros même quand il ne le voulait, surtout quand il ne le voulait pas. Et qui au lieu d'en profiter, voulait se cacher. Harry c'était ce gars qui était prêt à sacrifier sa vie si c'était pour le bien de la communauté, il aurait aussi pu tourner le dos à ses amis si dans sa tête ça signifiait qu'ainsi il pouvait les protéger. Et il avait de l'amour pour les moldus et les Sang de Bourbe. Harry était vraiment vraiment vraiment énervant. Pas sans défaut heureusement. Il pouvait se montrer impatient, agir bêtement comme un adolescent, parfois il pensait plus au Quidditch qu'au reste, se mettait en colère pour une ânerie et se disputait avec ses meilleurs amis pour un détail.

Mais sa fichue fidélité et son sens de l'honneur, voilà ce qu'on retenait de lui en premier.

Drago avait parfois envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de lui dire _« voilà ce que j'en pense de ton sens de l'honneur »,_ mais il se rappelait qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois, alors il supportait.

Il se mit même à apprécier ce foutu héros.

Pas Weasley. Pas Granger. Fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Mais Harry ? Ouais il l'aimait bien.

C'était un sentiment étrange d'ailleurs, il avait passé tellement de temps à détester Potter que maintenant quand il le regardait et se disait _« j'aime bien ce foutu type », _cela sonnait bizarrement. Pourtant c'était vrai.

Quand ils se croisaient, pas à Poudlard puisqu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, mais ailleurs. A Gringotts ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou n'importe où, ils se disaient bonjour, échangeaient quelques mots, et Drago regrettait que leurs discussions paraissent tellement forcées, tellement officielles. Il se surprenait parfois d'avoir envie de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et de juste parler normalement. De leur goût, du dernier film qu'ils ont vu, de cette sorcière chanteuse qui aurait mieux fait de choisir une autre carrière. De n'importe quoi d'autre que _« bonjour, beau temps n'est ce pas, passe une bonne journée, à bientôt »_.

Et puis il y eut cette occasion en or, une occasion comme il n'en aurait jamais d'autre. Drago la vit et la prit, Drago profitait de chaque occasion et il n'était pas prêt de changer ça, tant pis s'il passait pour un sale type à cause de ça.

C'était une dispute avec la rouquine, la Weasley qui aimait se pavaner main dans la main avec petit Potter. Celle qui avait toujours un sourire ironique quand elle voyait Drago, celle qui semblait penser _« sale petite fouine »_ dès que ses yeux se posaient sur lui. Et la sale petite fouine n'allait pas manquer cette occasion.

Harry était au Chaudron Baveur et faisait une tête de trois kilomètres de long devant sa Bierraubeurre. Drago s'approcha, s'assit en face de lui et demanda :

- Tu fais une de ces têtes, t'as croisé un miroir ou quoi ?

- Oh la ferme Malefoy, c'est pas le moment.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est Ginny.

- Ta copine rouquine ?

- Hm.

- Ben quoi ?

- Ben on s'est disputé, voilà quoi.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu cherches à te noyer dans ta Bierraubeurre ?

- En quelque sorte.

Drago eut un petit sourire moqueur :

- Je connais de meilleures boissons si tu veux te noyer !

Le blond appela la serveuse et commanda des boissons beaucoup plus fortes et alcoolisées. Harry le laissa faire. Et c'est comme cela que tous les deux se retrouvèrent mort de rire et complètement saoul, à discuter comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait avant :

- Tu te plains de Ginny, mais Drago sérieusement tu sors avec Pansy !

- Et ben quoi ? Et puis d'abord on sort plus ensemble, je suis totalement célibataire, et libre.

- Libre pour qui ?

- Je sais pas une jolie fille un peu peste qui me plaira. Répondit Drago en haussant les épaules et en vidant son verre.

Harry éclata de rire :

- Un peu peste vraiment ? Pourquoi pas une fille gentille ?

- Tu me vois avec une fille gentille ? Je m'ennuierais trop vite. Y en faudrait une avec qui on s'amuserait à critiquer les voisins, ou je sais pas, à faire des trucs un peu interdit. A penser à faire quelques méchancetés.

- Arrête Drago, t'es pas si méchant que ça.

Le blond sourit et lui dit :

- T'es vraiment bourré Harry pour dire un truc pareil

- Toi aussi tu l'es.

- Sûrement.

Sûrement. C'était pour ça qu'il regardait _tendrement_ Harry. Tendrement. Vraiment. Qu'il le regardait et se disait _« purée il est plutôt mignon finalement, sans ses binocles il doit être plutôt pas mal »_, et qui se demandait pourquoi il pensait ça. L'alcool ne lui réussissait définitivement pas, mais c'était trop tard.

- Tu vas faire quoi pour Ginny ?

Harry but avant de répondre :

- Rien, j'en ai marre, je vais oublier, oublier et boire encore.

Ce qu'il fit et Drago se marra.

- Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi ce soir.

- Chez tes parents ?

- Chez moi. Allé ! J'ai un chez moi, t'inquiète pas mon père saura jamais que je fricote avec le petit Potter.

- Petit toi-même.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, puis après encore deux ou trois verres, ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils trouvèrent le chemin sans tout à fait savoir comment ils avaient fini par arriver à bon port chez Drago Malefoy.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé qu'ils se retrouvaient à ronfler tous les deux, presque nez contre nez sur le lit de la chambre de Drago, cuvant leur alcool. Ils se réveillèrent avec un mal de crâne pas croyable et se regardèrent en se demandant où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là et pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Et pourquoi ils étaient ensemble dans le lit de Drago.

- Bordel qu'est ce que je fous là ? Cria Potter.

- Par pitié arrête de crier, j'ai mal au crâne, ronchonna Drago.

- Moi aussi… Et c'est de ta faute, tu m'as forcé à boire.

- Je t'ai pas mis ma baguette sous le nez à ce que je sache, tu as bu tout seul comme un grand.

Harry devait bien reconnaître que c'était l'entière vérité et soupira. Drago lui fit un petit sourire et demanda :

- Alors tu as oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ?

- Je suppose que tu as oublié alors.

Harry eut un petit rire et lui lança l'oreiller :

- Me fais pas rire, j'ai mal à la tête.

Drago prit l'oreiller et le serra contre lui. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Harry, et il se souvenait de cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentit dans le ventre à trop le regarder la veille, à cause de l'alcool. Il s'en souvenait parce que cette maudite chaleur était toujours là.

Bordel qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Je t'offre un café ?

- Plutôt intérêt que tu me l'offres, marmonna Harry, manquerait plus que tu me le fasses payer.

- Ah je t'ai pas dit ? C'est trente Gallions la nuit.

Drago évita l'autre oreiller qui volait vers lui et leva sa baguette magique pour préparer le café, tout en restant confortablement au lit, pas trop loin d'Harry. S'il bougeait son bras de dix centimètres il aurait pu toucher celui du petit Potter.

Il aurait pu le faire.

Alors il le fit.

Sautant sur l'occasion.

Harry ne bougea pas, il avait fermé les yeux, il donnait l'impression de s'être déjà rendormi, mais Drago savait qu'il ne dormait pas, qu'il faisait semblant. Et soudain Drago se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller maintenant que son bras touchait celui de Harry.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement jusqu'à sa paume, il appuya sa main sur celle de Harry, qui ne bougeait pas mais qui était bien réveillé vu comme ses poils se hérissaient. Puis il remonta, chatouillant son avant-bras, caressant le creux de son coude, remontant plus haut jusqu'à son épaule, puis il les perdit dans son cou, ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux et vint les placer sur son visage. Son front d'abord, qui se rida quand Harry fronça les sourcils. Drago sourit et en profita pour les toucher eux aussi, puis il redescendit sur le nez, caressa les joues et hésita. S'arrêta. Regarda la bouche.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait rien dit. Est-ce qu'il était encore saoul ou est ce qu'il était simplement curieux ?

Est-ce qu'il ne se passait pas quelque chose d'étrange là ? Quelque chose d'électrique et d'agréable ? Ils jouaient avec le feu c'était vrai, mais cela lui donnait d'agréables frissons.

Drago haussa les épaules puis fit glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il se sentait bêtement trembler, alors qu'il effleurait cette bouche. Et la chaleur dans son ventre augmentait.

Un _ting _indiquant que les tasses de café étaient prêtes le fit sursauter et il retira ses doigts. Ayant l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve.

Il secoua Harry comme s'il croyait vraiment qu'il dormait, et ce dernier accepta le café avec un petit sourire. Ils burent, sans se regarder, sans se parler. Drago était omnibulé par une tâche au mur, Harry par un trou dans le parquet. Finalement au bout de ce qui leur parut un siècle à tous les deux Harry dit :

- On s'est pas vraiment disputé avec Ginny.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dis ça ?

- On s'est pas vraiment disputé, en fait on n'est plus ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que des fois l'amour, la vie, les amis c'est compliqué, parce qu'il suffit parfois qu'un autre garçon débarque et que les filles s'envolent, ce genre de choses.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit la vérité ?

- Je sais pas, j'avais pas envie de te dire « on s'est quitté » alors c'est le mot « disputé » qui est sortit à la place.

- Donc tu n'es plus avec Ginny ?

- Non.

- D'accord.

C'est pile à ce moment là que Drago entendit une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait _« arrête de fuir »,_ puis une autre qui surenchérissait _« saute sur l'occasion »._

Alors il embrassa Harry.

Pas sur la joue, le front, ou les cheveux, pas même sur la main.

Non sur la bouche. Comme ça.

Un vrai baiser. Entre lui et Harry. Entre Harry et lui. Un baiser qui lui donna des frissons et l'envie de recommencer. Encore et encore.

Et Harry répondait.

Ce foutu Potter.

Qui aurait cru qu'il embrassait si bien ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic Drarry un peu mignonne que j'avais envie d'écrire.


End file.
